Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight
Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight (lub Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II), to gra komputerowa stworzona przez LucasArts w 1997 roku. Jej akcja rozgrywa się 5 lat ABY. Jest to druga część sagi Dark Forces (lub Jedi Knight). W 1997 roku wydano poradnik do gry: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II: The Official Strategy Guide. Credits *Project Leader, Writer, Game Design - Justin Chin *Lead Conceptual Designer and Storyboards - Peter Chan *Production Manager - Brett Tosti *Production Coordinator - Lori Beck *Additional Story Editing - Garry M. Gaber *Programming **Lead Programmer - Ray Gresko **Simulation Engine Programmer - Robert Huebner **Level Editor, Gameplay Programming - Che-Yuan Wang **Level Editor, User Interface, Tools - Winston Wolff **COG Programming - Yves Borckmans **Additinal UI Programming - Aaron Giles **Installer - Darren Johnson **Additional Tools Programming - Bret Mogilefsky, Matt Russell, Hwei-Li Tsao *3D Level Design **Lead Level Designer - Ingar Shu **Level Design - Duncan Brown, Matthew Tateishi, Reed Knight Derleth, Steven Chen, Jacob Stephens, Doug Shannon, Yves Borckmans, Serge Debroeyer **Game Tuning/Enemy Placement - Christopher Ross, Brett Tosti, Jim Current **Level Texture Artwork - Chris Hockabout, Martin Yee, Kevin Evans, Bill Stoneham *3D Simulation **Lead Character Animator - Leonard Robel **Character Animation - Jim Rice, Jon Knoles, Lea Mai Nguyen **3D Models - Clint Young, Lea Mai Nguyen, Leonard Robel, Andrew Holdun **3D Art Technician - Anthony Chiang **Industrial Light & Magic Animation Supervisor - Miguel Fuertes **Industrial Light & Magic Animation Team - Trish Schutz, Julija Learie, Jenn Emberly, William R. Wright, Neil Michka, David Parsons, Victoria Livingstone **Industrial Light & Magic Production Manager - Suzie Tooley **Mgr. Digital Animation & Creature Development Industrial Light & Magic - Ken Maruyama **Additional 3D Work - Steven Baker **SoftImage Technical Assistance - Craig Rundels *Cutscenes **Lead 3D Artist - Ralph M. Gerth IV **3D Art - Garry M. Gaber, Lea Mai Nguyen, Bill Stoneham, Andrew Holdun, Clint Young **Creature Sculpting - Bill Stoneham **Lead Effect Compositing Artist/Video Editor - Michael Levine **Video Effect & Compositing - C. Andrew Nelson **Scene Compression & Colour Reduction - Christopher Ross *Sound & Audio **Original Music - John Williams **Music Editing & Sound Quality Control - Peter McConnell **Cutscene Sound Design - Larry the O, Clint Bajakian **Interactive Sound Effect - David Levison **Voice Directors - Tamlynn Niglio, Darragh O'Farrell, Khris Brown **Senior Voice Editor - Khris Brown **Assistant Voice Editor - Coya Elbott **Specialized Dialog Editing - Larry the O **Voice Production Coordinator - Peggy Bartlett *Testing & Quality Assurance **Lead Tester - John Hannon *Video Cast **Kyle Katarn - Jason Court **Jan Ors - Angela Harry **Jerec - Christopher Neame **Rahn - Bennett Gilory **Sariss - Valerie Wildman **Boc - Time Winners **Maw - Morgan Hunter **Gorc - all himself (wygenerowany komputerowo bez głosu) **Pic (Voice) - Denny Delk **Yun - Rafer Weigel **8t88 (Voice) - Denny Delk **Morgan Katarn - Jacob Witkin **Bounty Hunter 1 - Dan Bloom **Bounty Hunter 2 - Dylan Haggerty **Greedo (Voice) - Roger L. Jackson **The Computer (Voice) - Roger L. Jackson *Video Production Crew **Director/DP - Scott Ewers de:Jedi Knight – Dark Forces II en:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II es:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II pt:Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II ru:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II fi:Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II Kategoria:Gry komputerowe i wideo